


The Doppelganger

by Geonn



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Doppelcest, Episode Related, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Points of View, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a doppelganger. Mickey is about to discover hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doppelganger

Mickey kind of hated herself right then. "Brilliant move," she said to herself, still flopped on the bed with her feet flat on the floor. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. She had gone to a bar to help her get over Sienna, and the bar led to a strip club, and the strip club led to a lap dance from a sexy redhead named Jasmine. And rather than making things better, getting grinded by a topless woman in fishnet stockings only served to remind her that she hadn't gotten laid in far too many months. 

"How much to come home with me?"

"I go, one hundred."

It sounded cheap. It sounded better than losing another night with her legs around a pillow. So she agreed, she took the stripper home, and waited patiently while Jasmine "pretty herself up, for the sexing we will have." She listened to the shower run, washed up a little in the sink just so she would be presentable, checked to make sure she had lotion and lube, and sat on the edge of the bed with her elbows on her knees as she waited. And waited. And fucking _waited_.

She was embarrassed by how long it took her to realize the shower was running empty. She looked out the window to the alley below, the fire escape extended down to the concrete, and the stripper was as gone as a ghost. She did a quick once-over of her apartment and discovered some DVDs, CDs, and - yes - her wallet had all vanished.

"Brilliant move, Mick. Real genius."

The cop hadn't been much help. He was young enough to blush when she told him the whole story. "Yep, paid a stripper a hundred bucks to come fuck me, and she robbed me. Yes, I paid upfront. Uh-huh, I realize that I'm the biggest moron who ever lived. Okay, thanks, enjoy retelling that one down at the station."

She changed into her pajamas but she didn't feel like sleeping. She knew her dreams would be even worse than reality, so she went into the living room and turned on the TV. She didn't know what she expected to find on at that hour; maybe some movie from the sixties or _Wings_. There was a low-budget news show on, so she decided it was better than nothing. Train wrecks could be a lot of fun to watch.

"I'm Robin Scherbatsky, thanks for watching Metro News One..."

Mickey leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at the screen. Huh. She tilted her head to the side. She could just make out her reflection in the window behind the TV, and she moved her eyes from it to the woman on TV. If she grew her hair out, put on some makeup, and found a blazer, she would look kind of like the anchorwoman. She kept watching and, whether from horniness or sheer exhaustion, began to decide she and the reporter looked exactly alike.

Mickey leaned back and put a hand over the crotch of her pajama pants. A news reporter would be a respectable one-night stand. And a reporter on a show that airs at four in the morning would have enough self-esteem issues to possibly go home with a stranger. Win-win. It would be nice to go to bed with someone she could look up to. And hey, she's a celebrity. Minor, local, but it still counted.

She pushed her hand into her pajamas, inhaled, and began to touch herself. She imagined it was Robin's hand; easy enough to do, as even their hands looked similar. She pushed up her T-shirt with her other hand, stroking her belly. Her knees framed the TV so that when Robin was framed in a one-shot, she appeared to be kneeling between Mickey's legs.

"We're going to spend a lot of time on that later in the show," Robin promised.

"You'd better," Mickey said. She used two fingers on herself, going between circular strokes and applying quick pressure. Her fingers became wet and she brushed them quickly over her slit, imagining it was Robin's tongue. She rolled her hips up against her hand, focusing on the pleasure before she risked reality and looked at the morning show again. On-screen, Robin was doing a cooking segment.

"Just reach down and get your fingers in it. Don't be afraid of getting a little dirty."

Mickey chuckled and closed her thighs around her hand. She came, mouth open and bottom lip trembling as she pictured herself laying Robin down on the set and raising the ratings. Afterward she put her feet on the coffee table and slumped boneless on the couch to watch the rest of the show. Her mind wandered, and she realized she knew where Metro News One's set was. Did she dare...? Hell, arranging a run-in with a reporter _had_ to be more respectable than paying a stripper to have sex with her.

She got up before she lost her nerve, went into the bedroom, and came out wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal the sleeveless T underneath. She grabbed her keys off the table and looked at the TV as Robin signed off.

"Thanks for tuning in to Metro News One, New York. I'll see you right here tomorrow."

"If not sooner," Mickey said. She winked at the screen and headed out to make fate happen.


End file.
